I will always love you the most
by Aerunx9
Summary: Santana and Brittany's younger times to the future.
1. Too Young Too Realize

**A BRITTANA FANFIC. SOME SCENES WERE CHANGED.**

In this world full of jeopardy and bureaucracy, I didn't know how to make decisions. I always take part, simply trying not to look like a poor kid. But simply, trying to be strong and, well, very bitchy. I was young. All I know is to protect this little blonde girl, well, not totally little because she's tall. And I have no idea why should I do that.

I know that people around her, keeps laughing behind. Laughing like she had told a really good humorous joke. Whenever I hear that, her pain cuts me deeper than my own.

Maybe that was the reason I should be her Hero, or Heroine, I should say.

I remembered it was a sunny Monday morning. I was 12, and it was another day in school. Mamá dropped me off.

"Santana, I want you to be a good girl, okay?" She rubbed then kissed my cheek. I nodded a quick nod.

* * *

Classes were really fast and I didn't realize that time was running. It was already lunch time. So I decided to wander around. I brought my lunch box with me, and went to the table near the playground. Then I saw this girl. She was lonely, and looked sad. I sat beside her, but she didn't look at me.

"Hi, I'm Santana. You must be?" I asked her, melancholic.

"Uhh, I'm Brittany." She smiled a cold smile.

I notice that she doesn't bother to open her pink unicorn lunch box. I decided to put mine beside hers. Opening slowly, I asked, "What did your parents prepared for you?", I asked her, still smiling.

"Fruits.", she's too adorable. I can say.

"Cool, can I have some apples? I'll give you some of my Quesadillas. Like, a food exchange!" The happiness in my voice made her smile. I knew that I made her feel safe and secure.

"So," I started to break the piercing silence. "you still have classes?"

She spoke even her mouth is full. "Yes."

The bell rang. I panicked and munched down my lunch.

"Let's meet up again tomorrow okay? Same time and same place." I told her.

"Sure. Bye Santana. Nice meeting you."

"Bye."

I ran quickly to my next class.

* * *

The next few weeks, Brittany and I became closer. We still meet at the same spot and at the same time, exactly the way we did when we first met. She told me that she doesn't have friends, that she was always bullied, which made me sad.

"I am your friend, B." I smiled and held her hand.

She smiled back. Well, grinning. "For me San, you're my best friend." She hugged me tight.

On my next class, I didn't expect that she was my classmate. It was weird because, maybe, she was cutting classes or I don't know. I sat beside her and asked her, "How come I didn't know you were my classmate here?"

She didn't answered back, simply pointed her mouth through the door.

"I've got the result from last week's quiz." Ms. Kramer told us after her entrance. "First up, Brittany S. Pierce," Brittany stood up and walks toward Ms. Kramer. "You got the highest score, Brittany. Wow." Brittany simply smiled.

"Pierce got Ms. Kramer's attention again! When can you be stupid, BrittP?!" A boy with big eyes and black hair, almost hairless, called her. The class laughed with him.

"Noah, stop that. Do you want me to call your parents now?" Ms. Kramer said. The guy beside Noah laughed. "What are you laughing at Finn?", Finn patted his shoulder.

Brittany sat up beside me, teary eyed. She looked down. "Hey B, look at me." I touched her hair and she simply turned to the other side. I reached out for my backpack, took my hanky, and faced her to the other side. I wiped her tears away.

"Class dismissed." Ms. Kramer went out and the kids run out off the room.

Still wiping her tears, I told her, "Don't worry Britt. I'll get his faced punched and slap those girls faces." I told her with an edge in my voice.

"No San. Nothing's gonna change. They're gonna trip you too and make you feel bullied like me. Sometimes I also wish if I could be stupid." She cried.

I left her there. "I'll be right back B. Just stay here."

"San, where are you-" I pretended I didn't hear a thing.

I went outside. Spotting were I could find that Noah and the girls who laughed at Britt. I ran to the track n' field, saw Noah and the girls.

"Y'know girls, this," pointing to his face, "is the badass, but sexy guy in the whole world." He winked. The girls cried.

I ran close to him. Before I got closer, he said, "Hey, Santana Lopez. Hot."

My face turned red as I ran into him, punching his face as hard as I could. "That's for bullying my best friend! And you, you sluts! Do you want me to punch you too?!" Velvety, but deadly harsh sound came out of my mouth. Noah ran, faster than the girls. I followed Noah, and suddenly, Finn grabbed his arm. "See Puck, that's what you get. You are so bad." I heard when I passed them both.

When I returned to the room, Brittany was gone. Only my bag and the hanky was left.

"San, you didn't have to do that." Brittany said from behind. I wasn't facing her, pretending to fix my things and packing up. "I did that because you're my best friend. I don't want them to harm you. I want them to treat you nice." When I stood up, she hugged my back. "Thank you, San."

It feels good when she hugs me. "You are so my best friend. I love you." I smiled, not letting her see it, "I love you too and I don't want that to happen again."

* * *

**A/N: My first Fanfic. A mix of friendship and... REVIEWS WILL HELP. :) And yes, this is the introduction. :) **


	2. Why? after 1 year

**A/N: In my REVIEWS, I saw lots of "Why did Brittany aced?" The secret is on the third chapter. Meanwhile...**

I decided to join "Cheerios", William Mckinley High School's cheerleading team.

Since Brittany was no where to found, I entered myself in. I met this girl, Quinn Fabray, the Head Cheerleader of the Cheerios.

"Hi, My name is Quinn. Cheerios' Head Cheerleader, how may I help you?" asking sheepishly.

"I'm Santana Lopez." I smiled, too bitchy for her, I guess. "I'm auditioning for the Cheerios."

She smiled, "I don't think you need to audition. You're accepted."

"Wait, How? I prepared for this and that's all you gonna say?" Almost blowing.

"You've had a great shape, and you are so qualified to my Celibacy Club." She dragged me into the corner.

"What the hell does that do with the Cheerios?" I asked, kinda pissed.

"It's my sex ed. I teach the Cheerios, and the players about sex. And you are so, in." she told me.

"Okay, sooooo.. When and where do we meet?", "Now, you come with me."

My phone suddenly vibrated,

**MEET ME UP HERE IN MY PLACE.**

**3:30pm. MOM MADE US FOOD.**

**SHE WOULD LOVE TO MEET YOU BEFORE SHE LEAVES THE COUNTRY.**

**P.S. LORD TUBBINGTON WANTS TO MEET YOU TOO.**

**- B**

Quinn dragged me to a room. It looks like it has been abandoned. When she opened the door,

"Hey hey hey. Look who's here. Santana Lopez, the girl who hit me on the face.  
Hot to be nailed babe." It was Noah. Noah Puckerman. NOAH fucking PUCKERMAN.

I didn't expect that he'll look hot. Because back in my memories, he looked like a TEENAGE DIRTBAG.

I noticed another familiar face. It was Finn. He looked like Frankenstein, whatsoever.

Quinn moved beside me and went straightly to Finn. I didn't know they were dating, whatever.  
She told me to be with Puck. It was kinda awkward but, I think he's sexy.

"You know Santana, we could be best friends. Dating Quarterbacks and players are awesome."

I smiled at her. I leaned, Puck's already touching me. At first, I didn't mind at all.  
I was enjoying his company.

He pinned me to the wall, suddenly, "No Puck! You are doing it wrong! You shouldn't hurt her!  
You should make her feel special, comfy." Quinn lectured.

"Okay Madam Blonde." Puck answered, somewhat boastful.

Puck's hand moves smoothly in my legs. Leaving trails that makes my spine tingle. He breathes in my scent, planting mouse kisses in my neck. I left out a tiny moan.

Quinn's not doing much with Finn. They're just kissing and Finn wants to touch Quinn's boobs, but sadly, Quinn doesn't want to.

I looked at my wrist watch. 3:30pm. DAMN.

I pulled back as Puck was under ecstacy. I put my Cheerios uniform in backpack.

"Guys, I need to go, I have something important meeting. And Thanks, so, so much Quinn."

I didn't wait for their response, I just ran out of that, that abandoned room.

It took me a few minutes to walk. I arrived at Brittany's place in no time.

* * *

"Kriiing Kriiing" The sound of their doorbell sounds hilarious.

I waited outside the gate, turned my back to the house. Brittany opened the gate for me, she hugged me from behind.

"I miss you San." She whispered softly.

"I missed you too B." Hugging her tight.

Earlier, while I was with Puck, I didn't feel the same way I felt with Britt. I was getting confused. Am I a lesbian? No, no, no. Can't be. Abuela's gonna kill me. Maybe because I always see Brittany everyday, stuck with her everyday.

MAYBE. JUST MAYBE.

Brittany held our pinkies until we entered her place. It was comfy, always comfy. I didn't even have the chance to meet her mom more early than this.

I sat next to Brittany. She was looking at me, very soft, that made me faint.

"Hi," an unfamiliar voice. "I'm Brittany's Mom. You should be Santana Lopez if I'm not mistaken?"

Brittany's Mom. They look very similar. The voice, well, her mom's kinda high pitched, while hers kinda low.

"Yes Mrs. Pierce. It's nice to meet you." I stood up, held my free hand, shook it to hers.

"Why don't you guys eat snacks? I made Creme Brulee. And Brittany, I need to go now. I have a very important client in Australia."

"Sure Mom. Thanks for the Brulee. And Be careful okay? I'mma miss you." Brittany pecked her Mom's cheek and hugged her tight.

Her mom pulled her stroller and suddenly, "Santana, why don't you sleep here sometimes and watch B for me? You're her only friend."

I don't know what to say, but these are the words that came out of my mouth, "Sure Mrs. Pierce. Happy to be of service."

"YAAAAAY!" Brittany screamed. "Thanks Mom! I love you!"

* * *

Brittany served me lots of Brulee and made me feel I gained. After eating, she washed the dishes and dragged me to the living room. I sat on the couch, she lied down on my lap. It feels ticklish.

"San," She looked up at me, holding my hands. Her blue eyes, made me feel that I was a blind man, first time seeing the sun. "when I was young,"

_"She's gonna tell a story! Yes!"_

"lots of people bullied me. They hated me for being smart. I don't have friends. Everybody thinks that I was the school's favorite. I feel bad. There was a time that I had a breakdown. Kids laughing at me. Everywhere I hide, they followed me. It hurts me. It makes me sad..." Her eyes were full of tears, making them swell.

I manage to wipe her tears with my fingers. Then she continued, "One day, you came. You made my day happy since then. I feel complete." She sat to face me, hugging me tight. "You know Santana, I will tell you a secret.."

"Sure, what is it B?"

* * *

**A/N : Cliffhanger. :) **


End file.
